Results of a Migraine
by Zoe Standing Bare
Summary: “Migraine?” Jason asked, barely above a whisper..." Peter has a migraine. Random fluff. One-shot.


Author's Note: I took a break from being an angst monkey to be a fluff bunny! You have no idea how hard this was for me to write…I am soooo bad with fluff on my own. It took me days. Countless days of trying to be fluffy. Now I'll probably go and write ten gazillion angst fics to make up for my hardship. XD

P.S. It's short. Because I suck at fluff. That is all.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, blah blah.

It was pretty late when Jason got back to his and Peter's room. He had been out playing basketball for hours now, and felt more than a little guilty that he had neglected Peter that day. Especially because Jason knew that Peter would be a little bitter about it, and it would probably not be a happy night.

So imagine Jason's surprise when he walked into the room and the lights were out. Peter always had the lights on, day or night…unless he was out of the room. Jason looked around, trying to figure out where the other boy could possibly be.

Then he noticed the lump on Peter's bed.

The lump was roughly the size of Peter wrapped in blankets. It was moving up and down with soft breaths, and Jason was sure he heard a soft sigh.

"Don't turn the lights on," the lump said softly.

"It's dark out, Peter-"

"Please don't yell…" the lump whined. Jason frowned…he hadn't been yelling, but Peter's voice sounded so pathetically meek that something had to be up.

It clicked what was going on. "Migraine?" Jason asked, barely above a whisper, shutting the door and locking it.

"Mmhmm…"

In the half dark, Jason walked over to Peter's bed, sitting on the edge besides the lump that was Peter. The lump shifted slightly. "What can I do?" Jason asked softly, rubbing the lump right where Peter's head should be. "Anything?"

"Just sit with me?"

"Are you cold?"

"A little…"

Smiling, Jason pulled off his shirt and pried the edge of the blankets out from under Peter, crawling in besides the other boy, who cringed at first but then moved back into Jason's arms. "Well I guess I'll help warm you up," Jason whispered in the other boy's ear.

"You're all sweaty," Peter mumbled crossly.

"Well if you want me to shower and _then_ hold you-"

"No."

Even though the word was said softly, there was a demanding tone to it that made Jason chuckle. "Then less complaining, more cuddling." Peter gave a satisfied mumble and moved back farther into his boyfriend's arms. "Have you taken any Tylenol?"

"Yeah…an hour or so ago…"

"Try to relax, then…and sleep a little. I'm here now, so-"

"Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop talking."

Jason grinned, pulling Peter closer and kissing his temple gently. Soon enough, the other boy was fast asleep.

It was around one in the morning when Peter woke up again. He gave a deep yawn, and tried to stretch, surprised when his hand hit something soft. "Jason?" he whispered.

"Mmm…no, I didn't fail that test…I got an A minus…"

Peter chuckled. "An A minus isn't good enough," he teased his half awake boyfriend. "You should be doing better than that."

This seemed to wake Jason up. "Peter," he groaned drowsily. "That's not even funny."

"I thought it was."

"Are you feeling better?"

There was a slight pause. "Yeah…yeah I'm feeling a lot better, actually. My head hurts a little, but it's not pounding like it was before."

Jason gave a soft sigh of relief. He hated when Peter was in pain, and although the migraines didn't come often, they came enough to worry Jason a little every time. He tried to mask this, though. "You had me worried for a bit there," he joked. "I came in and the lights were out…thought maybe you'd eloped with my sister."

Peter gave a weary laugh. "You know I love Nadia, but she's just not as cute as you."

"And missing other valuable assets."

"Hah-hah." Peter struggled to turn around in the tight space, finally figuring out how to so he could face Jason. "Thank you for last night," he said softly, tilting his head up to look the other boy in the eyes.

"Anything to make you feel better," Jason replied, barely above a whisper. He closed what little space there was between them and kissed Peter softly. He could feel Peter smile against his lips and chuckled softly into the kiss.

"_Anything at all_?" Peter murmured when they pulled back. He looked up at Jason, eyes shining.

"Peter, it's one in the morning!"

"So?" the boy pushed on, grinning impishly. "You were the one who brought up _valuable assets_. Maybe my migraine made me forget just how valuable they are."

"Go back to sleep." Jason said, but still grinning.

Peter put on the most adorable pout and Jason felt his insides melt. How could he say no to a pout like that? "Please?"

"_One a-m, Peter_." Jason said, but his resolve was crumbling. "Didn't you have a migraine or something earlier?" the boy teased.

"It's all better now," Peter grinned, pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss. Jason felt himself lose it all, and gave Peter what he wanted.

When they finished, the two of them lay together in silence, simply enjoying each other. Jason pulled Peter a little closer, kissing his forehead softly as he felt himself drifting into sleep.

"If that's what I get when my migraines go away, I should get them more often…" Peter mumbled softly.

Jason laughed drowsily. "Don't even think about it. Go to sleep. We still have class tomorrow."

"Sick day?"

"I'll think about it."

Peter gave a soft chuckle and curled up tighter to the other boy, resting his head against the other's chest. "I love you, Jason."

But Jason was already asleep.

Peter smiled and shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the feeling of Jason's chest moving up and down with his breaths.


End file.
